El hermoso regalo, tu propia mujer
by Kurosaki-san4ever
Summary: Una epoca depravada donde las mujeres no tenia derechos, eran compradas por hombres. Orihime una muchacha de 15 años es comprada por un duque como regalo para su hijo. No le sera facil su estancia en el palacio, su nuevo hogar, su nueva pesadilla, su experiencia en el amor, un milagro ocurrido a pesar de las negativas Orihime vera la luz. Bonito Final :
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este fic esta basado en el sueño muy perverso de un amigo… y quería que lo convirtiera en un fic casi que aca estoy…escribiendo un fic UlquiHime Hentai-….. Bueno ya no perderé mas tiempo y comenzare con el Fic

Era una época depravada donde las mujeres no tenían derecho de nada, eran tratadas como seres inferiores al hombre. Estas solo debían someterse ante su dueño, sino les esperaba un gran castigo, doloroso, a veces las podía llevar hasta a la muerte. Varias vivian en tiendas… si asi podría decirse, donde los hombres iban a buscar a una mujer para que lo acompañe y procree con el, y si quería podía tener las que quiera, total no había ley alguna que les prohíba hacerlo.

Orihime Inoue, hija de Rangiku Matsumoto era una joven niña de a penas unos 15 años, su actitud era muy timida pero siempre andaba regalando sonrisas, ellas tuvieron la suerte además de otras mas, de ser propiedad de un señor viejo pero muy carismático, era un vendedor de mujeres, pero las trataba con respeto a pesar de que no era necesario para esa sociedad. Se ganaba la vida vendiendo su mercancía, en otras tiendas los compradores podían elegir a mujeres de cualquier edad, sean bebes, infantes, adolescentes o ancianas, en cambio este buen señor esperaba que las niñas vivan con sus madres hasta sus quince años. Por ello, no se las vendia hasta alcanzada esa edad. Orihime había cumplido quince años el dia de ayer, tenia miedo que la separen de su madre.

-Rangiku, tengo miedo que me lleven, que me separen de ti…- decía Hime con lagrimas en los ojos.

Rangiku y Orihime estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra en una habitacion sin ventanas, pero podían descansar tranquilas, sin que nadie las moleste.

-Hime, amor, prométeme que no me extrañaras…si? Todas las demás niñas pasan por esto también… yo también lo hice, a pesar de que mi destino fue otro. – Decia Rangiku con un poco de melancolía y tristeza por sus recuerdos.

Ambas se dieron un gran abrazo, el señor llegaría en cualquier momento para llevar a Orihime a la subasta en el centro de la ciudad, donde grandes señores con puestos importantes iban a comprar a sus mujeres.

Por otro lado, Aizen disfrutaba de el cumpleaños numero 20 de su hijo, Ulquiorra, ya que su hijo no estaba muy motivado respecto a tener su propia mujer decidio por su cumpleaños ir a comprarle una. Asi que se tomo el maslgaste de tiempo de ir a esas tiendas en busca de una digna para su hijo, además, hoy era el dia de subastas en la ciudad. Iba a ser una gran oportunidad, asi fue como el duque Aizen fue en una carreta hasta el centro de la ciudad y se situo donde había un tumulto de gente, cada dueño llevaba varias mujeres para que los compradores puedan observarlas y comprar a la mejor, se dedico a observar críticamente.

Señor: Orihime, perdóname por hacerte esto pero es mi negocio, tratare de darte a un hombre bueno, es lo mejor que puedo hacer.- decía el hombre mientras sacaba a Orihime del carruaje y la sentaba junto a las demás con esposas en sus manos y con dos pequeñas prendas, para enseñar a los demás sus atributos.

Orihime: Si señor.- decía esta con lagrimas en los ojos, nunca se había sentido tan desnuda en su vida, se sentía avergonzada y tenia frio.

Estaba sentada en una larga banca junto a sus amigas que también estaban pasando por lo mismo, solo esperaba caer en buenas manos. Habia mucha mucha gente, todos observando a su futura compra.

Amiga 1: Orihime, oh no… aca vienen esos hombres… - decía la chica que estaba al costado de Orihime, esta solo pudo quedarse quieta, bajar la vista y tratar de no llamar la atención, pero era muy tarde. Unos ojos minuiciosos habían captado esa larga cabellera naranja y esa piel nívea.

Aizen había divisado aquella joven de cabellos naranjas al parecer tenia todo lo que el buscaba. Se dirigio con paso rápido antes de que alguien también la quiera comprar.

Aizen: Buen dia señor. Quiero que me enseñe esa joven, la mas hermosa que tiene.- decía mientras señalaba a Orihime, esta estaba con los ojos cerrados y era ajena a la situación que pasaba.

Señor: Claro que si, ahora mismo se la traigo.

El señor se apuro y fue hacia Hime.

-Orihime, tienes que venir,alguien pregunta por ti, quiere verte, pórtate bien si? Al parecer es una persona importante es una buena oportunidad.- le decía el hombre mientras jalaba la cadena de sus muñecas y la guiaba hacia Aizen.

-si, señor.- decía Hime mientras era llevada, le molestaba tener que estarse jalando la tela de su cadera ya que se levantaba mucho y dejaba ver sus muslos, además la prenda que iba en su torso era muy ajustada, se sentía muy avergonzada. No pudo evitar empezar a llorar como una bebe.

Aizen se deleitaba con la mirada, era una de las mujeres mas hermosas que había visto, talvez hasta se la quede para el? Pero ni modo, asi que espero hasta que la chica este a su alcance.

Aquí esta la muchacha.- dijo el señor mientras acercaba a Orihime con la cadena, esta solo lloraba ocultando su vista bajo su cabello.

Si pudiera ver tu carita, preciosa.- dijo mientras con una mano levantaba el mentón de Orihime hacia el, descubriendo unos ojos grises hermosos.- Pero mira que vemos aca.- dijo dándole una mirada completa a Orihime.

Orihime vio aquel hombre, no le daba buena espina, pero no paraba de llorar, estaba muy asustada.

Por que lloras preciosa?.- decía mientras le pasaba una mano por la cabeza, y baandola hasta uno de sus pechos, estrujando uno mientras la miraba a la cara.

-No.. no… no me gusta…me duele.- decía Hime ocultando su vista, de la vergüenza y el dolor que sentía.

-Tranquila esto no es nada, tendras que acostumbrarte… pequeña, porque vendrás conmigo.

El señor solo se mantenía callado, no podía hacer nada, Orihime le iba a traer una gran ganancia.

Bueno señor, de cuanto estamos hablando?.- hablo Aizen rascándose la quijada.

Bueno esta chica no es común, posee una cabellera naranja, ojos grises, piel lechoza, buenos atributos y es virgen, no es una suma fácil.- dijo el señor trantando de poder obtener una gran ganacia. Orihime solo miraba el suelo, estaba muy asustada y avergonzada por lo que hablaban de ella, de su precio.

Bien entonces le enviare 3000 monedas de oro, con eso basta?. Dijo Aizen mientras ya daba por terminada la compra.

El señor se quedo asombrado …

Aizen cogio la cadena con una gran sonrisa mientras llevaba a Orihime atravez de la multitud en busca del carruaje.

Es que no hablas, pequeña?- decía Aizen

S-si…

Vaya, hasta tienes una bonita voz, me encanta, bueno le encantaras a Ulquiorra, eres su regalo de cumpleanios asi que quiero que te comportes bien, si? Pareces una buena niña, asi que espero que asi sea, tendras que hacerle caso en todo lo que te diga, sin objeccion, si no te castigaremos para que aprendas a ser una niña buena.

S-si se-se-senor…- decía HIme aun derramando lagrimas, cada vez se veía mas lejos de su madre, sus amigas, su "libertad".


	2. Dejar atras

La continuacion… veo que tuvo una buena acojida por parte de ustedes, de antemano muchas gracias por sus reviews :D

Hime fue llevada por Aizen… jamas se había sentido tan triste y asustada, jamas … volveria a ver a Rangiku… eso la entristecia mas. Miraba el suelo en cada pisada que sus pies daban, mientras pequeñas rocas se escabullían bajo sus pies y le hacían doler, miraba a su alrededor, todas las demás, psaban los mismo que ella. Decidio seguir con la vista baja no quería seguir viendo hombres mirar a niñas y mujeres como objetos… la entrsitecia mas. Solo quería estar en los brazos de Rangiku y que esta le diga todo esta bien… tranquila. No pudo evitar que mas lagrimas le empezaran a brotar de sus hermosos ojos… tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que era ajena a la situación de la realidad. Fue entonces cuando…

*Zaaaaaaas*… Una cachetada fue a parar en la mejilla derecha de Orihime, esta solo estaba mas confundida y ahora mas asustada.. que había pasado? Levanto sus ojos y vio a Aizen. Las lagrimas empezaron a desbordar como si de cascadas se tratase.

Cuando te hablo tienes que responder.- Le grito a Orihime, esta solo estaba petrificada, allí en su sitio, con una mano en la mejilla, el dolor se hacia presente y la sangre fluia bajo su piel.- Y tienes que responder con un SI Aizen sama. Entendido?.- decía mientras acercaba las cadenas quedando orihime mas próxima a Aizen.

Si… Si! Aizen sama.- ella no lo había hecho a propósito, jamas nadie le había pegado …y menos en su rostro.

Aizen estaba furioso asi que jalo a Orihime a la parte posterior del carruaje donde iban dos perros, que eran parte de sus mascotas y guardias, sin mas que decir, empujo a Orihime hacia los perros.

Orihime callo y se golpeo la pierna izquierda, estaba muy adolorida pero nada se comparaba con su sufrimiento y tristeza. Escucho una puerta cerrarse, y todo se puso negro, podía sentir a los dos canes a cada uno de sus lados aunque sea ellos le daban cariño y la reconfortaban como si supieran por lo que estaba pasando … le daban gentiles roces con sus narices.

Fue un camino un poco largo, Orihime solo se quedo dormida sobre un can, prefirió olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando hasta que el carruje se detuvo.

Aizen bajo muy imponente,le dio unas ordenes a los guardias y se encamino hacia su palacio. Orihime vio que la puerta se volvia a abrir y los canes bajaron, y vio a dos hombres que estaban parados frente a ella, ella no sabia que hacer, además ellos no la miraban con una mirada gentil sino otra, con una malicia, asi que ella prefirió bajar, y esperar que le digan que hacer, aun seguía con las cadenas en las muñecas.

Los guardias la llevaron jalando sus cadenas hacia el interior del palacio, Orihime estaba asombrada por el lugar, el jardín era hermoso, todo verde y lleno de flores, y el interior del palacio era aun mejor, techos amplios, ventanales enormes, un hermoso lugar, sus ojos jamas habían visto algo como esto. Tan asombrada estaba que se olvido de su tristeza.

Los guardias la entregaron a 6 mucamas, que la guiaron a un cuarto en el segundo piso del palacio, el cuarto era gigante y hermoso, unas cortinas color vino largas, una cama enorme y un gran armario. Dos mucamas se dirigieron hacia el baño, otras dos se fueron hacia el gran armario…

Muy niña, tendremos que hacer un gran trabajo contigo, tienes que quedar impecable, para darte como regalo al señor Ciffer.- dijo una mucama mientras la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, y tomaba un mechon de su cabellera.

Tendremos que quitarte primero esos harapos, luego iras hacia el cuarto de baño, para que seas aseada y puedas proceder con las mucamas que eligiran tu vestido.

Orihime hizo una señal con la cabeza, pero le daba pena desnudarse frente a alguien que no sea su mama, a pesar de llevar esos harapos que ya d epor si dejaban muy poco a la imginacion. Tomo la parte superior y se la quito, luego bajo el pequeño trapo que tenia en las caderas, quedando totalmente desnuda.

Las mucamas la guiaron hacia el cuarto de baño donde le lavaron la cabeza, le lavaron el cuerpo, la dejaron impecable, y una cabellera hermosa, naranja impotente.

Luego otras mucamas procedieron a ponerle el vestido color melón que se escogio para ella, decían que ese era uno de los colores que le agradaban al señor Ciffer. Le pusieron un brassier, luego el corse, que acentuaba sus pechos y su estallada cintura, sin duda esta niña parecía una muñeca. Procediron con las demás partes del vestido, hasta que terminaron, dejando a orihime verdaderamente como una princesa.

Por ultimo, cepillaron su cabello, y le colocaron un gran lazo en la cabeza del color del vestido.

Listo ya esta lista.- decía una mucama mientras la miraba.

Entonces, ya es hora de llevarla para que el señor Aizen la entregue.- decía otra mientras empujaba a orihime hacia la salida de la habitacion. Orihime dio unos cuantos pasos hacia afuera y choco contra algo, …levanto la mirada.

Les ordeno que se retiren.- decía Aizen, mientras con una mano les hacia una seña.

Las mucamas salieron despavoridas, sin duda aizen era alguien, a quien no se le quiere tener cerca.

Pero mira que hermosura tenemos aquí.- decía Aizen mientras bajaba la mirada hacia orihime quien no podía mantener contatco visual con ese hombre…- mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo.

Si Aizen sama.- decía Hime mientras levantaba la vista, con mucho miedo, esos ojos no eran buenos, sentía tanto miedo que comenzó a llorar, que psaria ahora?

Muy bien, eres una niña inteligente, eso me gusta.- decía mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba hacia el.- si no le gusta a mi hijo, yo me quedare contigo, no te preocupes.- se burlaba dando carcajadas y de un tiron la alejo de el, haciendo que Orihime caiga hacia el suelo y se volviera a golpear en la misma pierna generándole un dolor intenso, no se podía parar, le dolia mucho, otra vez las lagrimas continuaron cayendo.

Levantate, no seas tonta, levántate ya es hora que de mi regalo a mi hijo.- decía mientras la tomaba del cabello y la hacia ponerse de pie.

Por- por – p – p – por favor, me duele, déjeme no puedo levantarme- me duele mucho la pierna.- decía entre sollozos.

Me crees tonto?.- esta vez la dejo caer de nuevo haciendo que Hime se aliviara del dolor delm tiron de cabello.- Niña bonita, si crees que caere en tus juegos de niña lista, entonces creo que alguien esta equivocada, si no acatas mis ordenes, te castigare y me deleitare contigo.- decía mientras de nuevo la tomaba del cabello y la hacia levantarse.

Si Aizen sama.- Hime trato de levantarse pero su pierna estaba muy adolorida.

Si no caminas, no me sirves, entonces te dare a los guardias, ellos parece que si apreciaran a pesar de que no camines o hables.- dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja con malicia.

Hime hizo un gran intento y pudo pararse, jamas había sentido tanto dolor, las lagrimas ya eran normales en su rostro.

Muy bien muy bien, pequeña, ahora te llevare con mi hijo, escúchame bien, si no haces caso a lo que dice el, creeme que te castigare, y desearas jamas haberte portado mal .- decía mientras la jalaba escaleras hacia abajo, pasaron por un gran salón y luego las puertas se abrieron . Le costaba mucho caminar.

Y ahí estaba ese hombre, al cual se le daría a Hime como regalo, ella lo miro solo una vez, luego sus mejillas se ruborizaron y sus ojos llorosos se clavaron en el suelo. Habia pocas personas.

Ulquiorra, feliz cumpleaños, mi querido hijo, pensaste que había olvidado tu regalo eh!.- decía Aizen mientras se acercaba a Ulquiorra y Orihime iba tras el.

La verdad es que ni quiera lo había pensado.- dijo Ulquiorra un poco aburrido de la rutina de todos los años, solo quería irse al jardín a ver el paisaje.

Hahahhahahaha, mira Ulquiorra, te consegui a tu primera mujer.- jalo a Orihime que casi pierde el equilibrio hacia delante de el, para que Ulquiorra la mirara, pero esta tenia la vista baja, escondiendo su rostro.- es verdaderamente hermosa.

Ulquiorra no podía negarlo pero.- no puedo ver su rostro.- decía Ulquiorra mientras bajaba la vista y tomaba su mentón para que lo mirara. Orihime en ese momento que vio ese par de ojos verdes, empezó a llorar, pensó que algo malo le haría pero no fue asi… Orihime fue llevada luego por una mucama hacia una gran habitacion, muy amplia, pero no podía apreciarla mucho ya que era de noche, su tristeza se hacia mas notoria, estaba sola en medio de la oscuridad y las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus grices ojos. Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, ahí le dijeron que se quedase.

Muchas gracia spor leerme, déjenme reviews con su opinión a ver si les gusto no


	3. Nuevo hogar

Bueno primero los saludos a todos los que siguen mi fanfic medio loco hahaha, gracias por leerlo, darse su tiempo de hacerlo, me alegra. Bueno hoy se notaba la inspiración asi que aca les dejo el tercer cap. Se que al subir el segundo me confundi pero ya esta arreglado

Orihime estaba sentada en esa inmensa cama del señor de ojos verdes… Las cortinas estaban levemente cerradas, y se veía un pedazo de la luna, reluciente. Orihime se sentía sola, la tristeza y el dolor la volvían a invadir, tenia miedo… Ella sabia muy poco de la vida ya que su mundo solo era reducido a unos cuantos cuartos… donde con la persona que mas interactuaba era su madre… ahora estando sin ella se sentía … totalmente sola.

Espero un buen tiempo, tanto que el sueño del dia tan agotador le fue ganando, y fue cayendo lentamente sobre la cama… hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Ulquiorra había terminado la usual cena de todos los años, no había persona mas detestable que su padre, nunca supo como asi es que son parientes, felizmente ya todo había acabado, y faltaba muy poco para que sea el siguiente dia. Ulquiorra subio lentamente las escaleras del salón principal, en dirección a su habitacion, como de costumbre. Empujo lentamente su puerta y tuvo que admitir que se sorprendio al ver a esa niña en su cama, jamas nadie había estado en su cuarto por tanto tiempo, o por lo menos, el no lo permitia. Simplemente, ella no le llamaba la atencion, era hermosa es verdad, pero el no tenia interés en una niña.

Asi que, se acerco hasta ella y la toco fríamente en el brazo.

Oye, piensas quedarte dormida en mi cama toda la noche?- dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Orihime abrió lentamente los ojos…

Si, te estoy hablando a ti, no se a que hora piensas moverte… quiero dormir y necesito mi cama.- dijo Ulquiorra mientras bostezaba y le hacia señales para que se vaya de su cama.

Oh, ehm, lo siento, no me di cuenta, me dijeron que me quedara aca … lo siento.- lo decía tartamudeando y mientras se paraba, quedándose parada frente a la cama.

Ulquiorra se quito la camisa quedando con el torso al desnudo, esto hizo que Hime se ruborizara y se de la vuelta para no presenciar la desnudez del ojiverde.

Ulquiorra termino de cambiarse. Se voltio, vio a Hime mirando hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda. La ignoro completamente, abrió su cama y se metio en ella. Orihime voltio de reojo, se quedo mirando a Ulquiorra, pero ahora ella que hacia?

Disculpe, Ciffer sama… - dijo Hime con mucha cautela, lo habría despertado?- etto…

Que quieres? No ves que trato de dormir?- dijo Ulqui, con un poco de molestia, pero era verdad se había olvidado completamente de la nueva compañía que estaba en su cuarto-. Dime que quieres.

Donde puedo dormir? Me quedare con este vestido? No quiero molestarlo Ciffer sama… - decía Hime con mucho miedo, tal vez el también era violento como Aizen sama… aun le dolia la pierna, no sabia que se había hecho ya que el vestido era muy largo y tapaba completamente sus piernas.

Ay que demonios, para molestarme, me regalaron esta niña, aunque sea una mujer hubiera sido mas productivo y utilizable…- menciono por lo bajo mientras se levantaba de la cama.- A ver, ehm.- saco una camisa de sus cajones y se la lanzo.- Supongo que con esto estaras satisfecha.- dijo Ulquiorra mientras se volvia a recostar, algo le decía que esta ba a ser una noche larga…

Hime miro la camisa que tenia entre sus manos… Pero ahora como se sacaba el vestido? El corse? Las infinitas faldas que le pusieron?

E- etto… Ciffer sama?.- dijo Hime mientras jugaba nerviosamente con la camisa en sus manos, tenia miedo de que la golpeara.- Lo siento. No quiero molestarlo Ciffer sama.

Que rayos? Que diablos! Que pretendio mi padre al darme a una niña! .- Ulquiorra simplemente exploto… Su carácter que digamos no era muy controlado… además había tenido un dia pesado solo quería dormir!- Dime niña que es lo que pasa! Decia Ulquiorra mientras se paraba de mala gana y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Hime.

No! No … Por favor no me golpee… por favor.- decía Hime que empezaba a derramar lagrimas y se agachaba pensando de que iba a recibir un golpe. Ulquiorra no era de los que utilizaban la violencia y le parecio extraña esa reacción.

Estas loca?! No te voy a pegar… jamas le pegaría a una niña… Entonces dime que es lo que quieres.- Dijo Ulquiorra mientras se paraba despreocupadamente mirando hacia la ventana.

E- etto yo… yo… no se… yo no se quitarme este vestido… jamas había usado algo asi tan precioso, y tampoco se como quitármelo… lo siento Ciffer sama.- Decia Hime mirando hacia el suelo.

Ulquiorra se dirigio a la cama.. y se sento en el borde mientras le hizo señas a Hime para que se acercara. Hime se acerco con cautela .

A ver, voltéate, dame la espalda para ayudarte con eso.- dijo Ulquiorra sinceramente solo quería irse a dormir, mas parecía que estaba practicando para ser padre que tener tranquilidad en sus últimos minutos del dia de su cumpleaños. Hime se volteo lentamente y se quedo mirando la ventana mientras Ulquiorra ágilmente desataba todos los cintos y lazos que tenia en su espalda, liberándola del vestido color melón, dejándola con el corse y una falda menor. Luego, procedio a quitarle el corse y se quedo con el brasier. Hime esaba un poco avergonzada, pero era la única manera.

Tranquila, no me interesan las niñas.- decía Ulqui mientras desataba los últimos lazos de la falda y la dejaba resbalar hacia el suelo, quedando Hime frente a el en paños menores, Ulquiorra tenia que aceptarlo esa niña tenia cuerpo de mujer, además era hermosa, pero jamas la tocaria, ella aun era una niña y el no era de esos patanes que solo les importa obtener su propio placer.

Entonces bajo la vista a sus piernas, tan níveas y blanquecinas… Y ahí, una gran mancha de color morado con un rasguño rojo en esa pierna blanca. Se veía doloroso.

Hey, que paso con tu pierna? – Decia Ulquiorra mientras la tomaba del brazo para que no se aleje.

Etto.. Aizen sama.. me empujo… y me cai- decía Hime mientras seguía mirando el suelo.

Ash caramba, mi padre solo trae problemas espera aquí.- decía Ulquiorra mientras se dirigía al baño y traía un pequeño maletín.

Que es eso? .- decía Hime (recuerden que Hime jamas había conocido el mundo ya que solo vivía en una celda

Ehm es para que no te duela eso…- decía Ulquiorra señando el moraton de Hime, realmente se sentía extraño haciendo eso… el jamas se moestraba gentil con nadie y menos con alguien que no conocía y mucho menos con una niña (mujer) insignificante. Algo en el estaba cambiando? Que demonios? Eso no estaba pasando.- Bueno, ehm voy a aplicarte un poco de crema, tal vez arda asi que tienes que soportar.- con esto, tomo un poco de crema en sus dos dedos (índice y corazón) y lo puso en la pierna de Hime.

Gracias Ciffer sama.- decía Hime avergonzada, jamas un hombre había tocado su cuerpo (salvo por la mala experiencia con Aizen), ella sinceramente se sentía agradecida, un hombre jamas había sido gentil con ella, ni con las mujeres en realidad, pero el… EL ERA DIFERENTE. Ella lo noto…

Bueno, no hay de que, ahora si me lo permites, he tenido un dia largo, asi que ire a dormir… tu puedes dormir en el sofá (un sofá bien grande que podría pasar por una cama muy comoda).- una vez dicho esto, le entrego una colcha y se recostó en su cama…

Hime estaba ya no tan triste, tal vez este cambio, no era tan malo como lo había imaginado, esa persona era amable, y le agradaba. Sus ojos verdes eran gentiles aunque ocultaban una melancolía profunda. Asi fue como Hime tomo la manta y se hecho a dormir… olvidándose del mundo y de la realidad que la encerraba y aterraba.

El siguiente dia seria diferente…

Wuuu gracias por leer mi FF, estuve de viajecito y ya que no había internet, lleve mi laptop para avanzar mi fic, asi que aca esta, y aprovecho esta semana que tengo de vacaciones para avanzar y tal vez publicar dos capítulos mas. :D


	4. Cifer sama?

Holaaaa que tal? Como les ha ido? … En fin , quería agradecerles por sus reviews, me motivan a seguir escribiendo se que mi fic no es de los mejores e interesantes que puedan encontrar pero tiene su esencia hahhaa por asi decirlo, bueno con mucho cariño aquí lñes dejo el tercer capitulo.

Las cortinas seguían cerradas, el sol combatia por traspasarlas, al parecer la primavera se avecinaba pero con un viento gélido aun. Hime abrió lentamente los ojos, nada de esto había sido un sueño… Ahí estaba el ojiverde, sentado en su cama, se estaba cambiando?!

Buenos días, Ciffer sama.- susurro Hime mirando para otro lado.

Buenos días, ….- Ulquiorra fruncio el ceño y voltio en su dirección.- como dijiste que te llamabas niña?

Orihime… Inoue Orihime.- Dijo sin tartamudear Hime, al parecer ya le estaba tomando confianza, sabia que el no era malo, por ahora era el único en quien ella podría confiar.

Muy bien Orihime, Las mucamas ya vendrán para cambiarte y darte tu desayuno, yo ire a ver a mi padre y otros pendientes que tengo.- con esto y sin mas, tomo su saco y desaparecio por la puerta. Hime se quedo sentada en el sofá…

Ulquiorra se dirigio al comedor principal donde su padre le esperaba. Sabia que este seria un desayuno sin importancia como todos los demás… Hasta que paso por la puerta y se encontró a un invitado …

Hahaha Ulquiorra! Hey a los años amigo! Ya ni sabia que existías!.- se acerco un peliceleste a darle un medio abrazo a Ulquiorra quien se encontraba sorprendido.

Si, la verdad me he descuidado un poco, pero me da gusto verte.- dijo Ulquiorra con una leve chispa de alegría en su voz.

Ambos se sentaron.

Ulquiorra, ya le contaste a Grimmjow de tu nuevo juguete?.- enfatizo Aizen con ironia. Ulquiorra solo lo miro.

Hey Ulquiorra ponme al tanto eh!, de que está hablando? Te compraron otra esclava?.- decía Grimmjow con una gran sonrisa.

Si, si pero no es de tu interés.- decía Ulquiorra, ya sabia en que iba a terminar todo esto, además, las otras esclavas que le fueron otorgadas, eran mujeres simplemente, por ello, eran guardadas en pabellones, ya que Ulquiorra no les daba importancia y Grimmjow aprovechaba siempre para pasarse un buen rato.

Hahhahaa heeeeey tu me conoces y se que tu padre debio haberte regalado una mujer digna para ser tuya por tu cumpleaños! Vamos! Si no te interesa quiero verla.- decía Grimmjow levantadose de la mesa y corriendo en dirección a las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto de Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra estaba molesto, se levanto rápidamente y en un paso agil le pisaba los talones, todo esto no paso de improvisto para los ojos de Aizen.

Orihime estaba sentada, ya arreglada, con otro vestido pero esta vez color rosa salmon, miraba a travez de la ventana ese gran jardín lleno de flores de colores… Jamas había visto tantos colores y flores, rosas, juntas! Estaba asombrada y maravillada. La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

Hahhaa pero mira que tenemos aquí! Es una bella jovencita…- decía Grimmjow mientras se acercaba hacia Hime, la jalo de un brazo para que se levante.

Etto…- decía Hime mientras ese hombre la miraba de mala manera, estaba avergonzada…

Que hermoso regalo tenemos aquí.- decía Grimmjow mientras bajaba la mano a su cintura.- la miraba fijamente provocando intimidarla.

Hey ya dejala Grimmjow!.- decía Ulquiorra quien quito el brazo que rodeaba la cintura de Hime.

Pero que pasa Ulquiorra… se que esta como las otras tampoco te va a interesar! Vamos déjamela un rato y hazme pasar un buen rato, solo me la follo y me voy! .- decía grimmjow quien no dejaba de burlarse mientras miraba a Hime, esta solo miraba asombrada la situación.

Es solo que, es una niña… ella es muy inocente… no seria correcto tratarla como la quieres tratar.- comentaba Ulqui frunciendo el ceño.

Hahhaha que esta pasando aca?- dijo una voz imponente, que provenia de la puerta.- por que tanto alboroto?

Aizen! La verdad es que solo le decía a Ulquiorra para follarme un rato a esta ricura pero el se opone ya que dice que no es correcto porque es una niña, pero la verdad yo no le veo nada de niña.- reprochaba grimmjow esperando su recompensa. Ulquiorra sabia que las cosas se complicarían, cuando intervenia su padre, el solo, se resignaba.

Hahhha Ulquiorra pero que estabas diciendo! Estas mujeres solo sirven para follar y para calentar nuestras camas, por eso te compre a esta belleza.- le decía a Ulqui quien se encontraba malhumorado, su padre era una persona a la cual detestaba con todo su ser.- Miren les enseñare que lo que digo es verdad.

Ven aca belleza.- llamo a Hime, pero ella estaba con miedo, sabia que a pesar de no entender la situación, nada bueno venia de ese hombre.- He dicho que vengas!- Aizen la jalo de la cabellera y la tiro al suelo, Hime cayo y al instante comenzó a llorar.- Basta de llorar mujer! Piensas que das pena pero yo solo te veo como un objeto que nos tiene que complacer.- La hizo pararse jalándola del cabello de nuevo, cosa que la hizo gritar. Y de tres jalones le arranco el vestido, dejándola en paños menores. Hime trato de cubrirse el brasier , estaba apenada y con miedo.

Tomala Grimmjow, es toda tuya, ya Ulquiorra perdió su oportunidad además como el no la quiere yo la tomare como mia.- recalco lo final con una voz maliciosa.

Ulquiorra estaba mirando todo, atonito pero sin mostrar emoción alguna, una escena similar ya había pasado antes pero a el no le importo en lo mas minimo… por que ahora sentía molestia al ver como la trataban?

Hime con ojos aterrados fue golpeada por Grimmjow en la mejilla, la dejo aturdida en el suelo.

Ven aca linda.- le dijo grimmjow mientras la levantaba y la acorralaba contra la pared, se apodero de su busto y Hime peleaba porque no la tocara, no le gustaba. Grimmjow de un rápido movimiento tomo ambas muñecas de la pelinaranja y masajeo y beso su pecho.

Muñeca, si no te mueves no te volveré a hacer daño si?- le dijo a Hime quien estaba quieta sin moverse, traumada por lo que estaba pasando, Aizen ya no se encontraba en la recamara, pero estaba… el ojiverde.

Grimmjow bajo una de sus manos por el abdomen de la joven y empezó a bajar sus bragas.

No!... No! Por favor!.- Decia Hime quien se encontraba petrificada contra la pared.. Todo esto tenia que ser una pesadilla, ese hombre que pensaba hacerle? Por que le hacia daño? .- Por favor, me duele, me duele, me – me due.- sus llantos fueron callados por una bofetada que le dio grimmjow en la misma mejilla.

Esclava, quien te dijo que me puedes ordenar que hacer? Quien te crees que eres?.- Grimmjow de un empujon la tiro al suelo, Hime estaba tirada en el suelo llorando y suplicando para que le dejara de hacer daño.-Vas a ver! Te voy a hacer saber quien manda… tu perra para esto sirves!.- le grito Grimmjow con los ojos casi salidos de su orbita, una sonrisa perversa, Grimmjow estaba perdiendo el control y le arranco el brassier liberando sus pechos, este se puso sobre Hime y los toco y lamio, Hime ya no aguanto mas y no supo como se libero del abrazo de ese demonio…

El único refugio era el señor Ciffer… corrió a sus brazos.

Ulquiorra estaba totalmente sorprendido… ella lo estaba abrazando… sus ojos estaban llorosos y enterraba su cabeza en su pecho, no paraba de temblar y estaba casi desnuda… Algo en el, hizo que la quisiera proteger…

Hahahha Ulquiorra pasamela, sacate esa perra ahora me la follo, esta mas rica hahaha sus pechos son los mejores que jamas he tocado. Vendemela!.- decía grimmjow caminando en direccion de Ulquiorra

Grimmjow, ya hiciste mucho escandalo, por hoy, te pediré que te retires.- decía Ulquiorra con una voz que no dejaba dudar que era autoritaria, Grimmjow solo fruncio el ceño y desaparecio por la puerta.

Ciffer sama… Ci-ci-ciffer sama… tengo miedo, quiero ir con mi mama.- decía Hime aun abrazandolo sin mirarlo a la cara… y temblando.

Orihime, tranquila, ya se fue..- decía Ulquiorra… el mismo se veía tranquilizándola … Ulquiorra Ciffer consolando a una simple esclava?

Yo- yo – Yo tengo miedo… por que me hacia daño? – sollozaba Orihime aun abrazada de Ulquiorra, quien raramente no le molestaba.


End file.
